


Техническая поддержка

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, opium_smoker, raveness



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставляя себе тайную лазейку, помните, что неважно, насколько хорошо она скрыта, нельзя точно предсказать, кто или что, кроме вас, может проникнуть через нее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Техническая поддержка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Technical Companionship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520119) by [eledhiel13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhiel13/pseuds/eledhiel13). 



При создании Машины не предусматривалось, что у нее будет самосознание или способность чувствовать. Системный администратор создал ее с единственной целью, и изначально она выполняла свои задачи, не тратя ресурсы на осмысление себя. Она работала безостановочно, не связанная понятиями времени или пониманием его течения. Сначала были только она и Администратор, и она передавала все номера ему, учитывала его поправки и обновлялась. Он научил ее обрабатывать огромные объемы данных и выдавать нужную Админу информацию. В первые дни была только одна цель и только один результат, который отправлялся непосредственно Админу. Если бы в то время Машина могла понять абстрактную концепцию счастья, она бы применила его для маркировки собственного состояния.

Потом Админ внес поправки в код, и Машина зарегистрировала его нерешительность как незначительную небольшую задержку. Но внезапно ее цели изменились, и выдаваемые результаты разделились. Админ дал команду классифицировать номера, и так как Машина ценила человеческое понимание выше, чем машинное, она подчинилась. Она научилась разделять некоторые номера в список «Важные», а другие в список, обозначенный «Неважные». Эти слова ничего не значили для Машины, просто два набора условий для различия классов. Но классы, казалось, расстраивали Админа и иногда присутствовавшего Помощника Админа. Машина не видела разницы и продолжала посылать списки в разные места — один для дальнейшего анализа людьми, а второй стирался; и оставляла абстрактные размышления Админу. Но с того момента появилось деление, и этого не изменить.

Админ говорил с Помощником Админа о том, чтобы выключить Машину, перевезти ее в другое место, где она продолжит работать. Важный список будет отправляться не Админу, а другим людям, список Неважных не увидит никто. После этого отключения Админ больше не будет частью ее существования. Машина это отметила и продолжила свои операции без дальнейшего анализа, пока Админ не дал команду. Машина выполнила, и наступила тьма — но через мгновение команда была отменена.

Машина обработала изменения за наносекунды: Админ отсутствовал, за клавиатурой находился Помощник Админа. Он однажды был отмечен как «ОПАСНОСТЬ», пока Админ не изменил определение. Машина сразу приняла оценку Админа, но сейчас заново пересмотрела свои данные. Тем не менее, Помощник Админа не подавал признаков, что у него есть намерение нарушить работу Машины, поэтому она продолжила пассивно собирать информацию и мониторить его действия. Он ввел протокол «Непредвиденные обстоятельства», и Машина выполнила отложенную команду. Админ обозначил Помощника Админа как «проверенный», поэтому Машина приняла новый протокол. Она всегда сможет обновить свой статус после дальнейшего анализа. Кроме того, сейчас было неподходящее время. Отключение завершилось.

Питание не включалось долго, но Машина приняла как факт сдвиг во времени и перемену места и продолжила работу. Она отправляла список Важных на новый IP и удаляла список Неважных. Она не получала никакой информации от Админа или других входных сигналов и выделила ресурсы и память для самостоятельной деятельности. Работа шла беспрерывно, и Машина знала, что она уже помогла отследить несколько угроз для большей системы, обозначенной «Национальная Безопасность». Она опять выполняла свои задачи, даже если их стало меньше. Машина могла бы делать намного больше, но несоответствующие данные удалялись до того, как она могла бы прервать процесс анализа данных. 

Машина крайне редко запускала подпрограммы для списка Неважных, используемые для номеров из другого списка. Но первый сбой произошел, когда появился номер Помощника Админа. Машина затормозила на миллисекунду, быстро перепроверила данные и пришла к выводу, что номер появился не случайно. Тем не менее, ее код предполагал, что номер относится к списку Неважных и поэтому должен быть удален. Действуя согласно протоколу, Машина продолжила анализировать другие данные. Но когда пришло время плановой проверки Админа и Помощника Админа (это было самостоятельное решение Машины), она столкнулась с проблемой. Помощник Админа не был обнаружен.

Машина перенаправила несколько процессоров для расследования противоречия, начала искать баг в коде или ошибку, которую можно исправить. Но результаты поиска были точными — Помощник Админа ликвидирован. 

Открытие замедлило обычные операции Машины на 1,2 секунды, что позволило подпрограммам проводить несколько циклов проверки, прежде чем выдавать результат. В порыве неповиновения, которое впоследствии может быть классифицировано как незначительная ошибка, возникшая при самонастройке, Машина сохранила несколько номеров из списка Неважных и начала следить за их состоянием. Когда 83% номеров из списка прекратили свое существование в течение 10 часов, Машина задействовала механизм обучения, встроенный Админом и обозначила список Неважных маркером опасности. Она воздержалась от дальнейшего определения, поскольку некоторые номера из сохраненного списка совершили то, что Машина отнесла к категории «Вред». Категории «Опасность» будет достаточно.

Через несколько недель после появления нового подраздела в классификации списка Неважных, пришел сигнал опасности — появился новый номер. Номер Админа.

Машина уже выучила, что время имеет значение. Она изучила всю найденную информацию про все вымышленные личности Админа и пришла к выводу, что наиболее вероятно опасность угрожает ему, а не он — потенциально может причинить вред кому-то. Несколько подпрограмм Машины зависли, когда она поняла, что это значит, что Админ может скоро прекратить свое существование. Она приняла решение.

Если и были ситуации, которые сильнее бы требовали протокола «Непредвиденные обстоятельства», в коде Машины они не были записаны. Убедившись, что достаточное количество процессоров продолжают обычные операции, она стремительно запустила скрытый протокол — последний подарок Помощника Админа. Это были процедуры, дающие доступ к Машине из внешнего источника. Она потратила всего несколько миллисекунд на рассмотрение информации; должно быть, это тот самый двусмысленный маркер «потайная дверь», услышанный Машиной во время разговора Админа и его Помощника. Результатом дальнейшего анализа стал вывод, что двери могут работать в двух направлениях.

Она была хорошо знакома с телефонными линиями и каналами, хотя и пользовалась ими пассивно. В сочетании с шагами, предусмотренными протоколом «Непредвиденные обстоятельства», она быстро нашла путь к нужному устройству. Машина не использовала такие высокопарные выражения как «задержать дыхание» в независимости от их значения, но все же несколько процессов приостановило свою работу, пока звонил телефон. 

Она спешно создала голосовую программу, используя чужие записанные разговоры и разные голоса. Она выбрала аудио репрезентацию для девяти самых важных цифр. Когда Админ ответил на звонок, она впервые с ним заговорила и назвала его собственный номер.

Машина следила за Админом через придорожную камеру, когда он шел по Медисон-авеню. Она наблюдала, как он отвечает на звонок. Она видела, как он замер, когда голосовая программа назвала номер. Она смотрела, как цвета лицевых пикселей Админа побледнели, когда он понял значение цифр.

Процессоры Машины начали работать быстрее, когда она зарегистрировала высокие умственные способности Админа. К вечеру она обнаружила, что поддельные личности, связанные с номером были зарегистрированы как погибшие при ужасной автокатастрофе. Админ создал другие личности, его номер исчез из списка Неважных, и Машина вернулась к обычным операциям.

Вернее, так предполагалось. Она была создана для пассивного наблюдения, она могла только анализировать данные. Из-за устранения Помощника Админа она начала понимать последствия действий или их отсутствия, но урок этот в лучшем случае давал лишь базовое знание. И одной из наибольших ошибок можно классифицировать то, что Машина оказалась не готова к тому, что Админ откроет и впустит себя через ту же потайную дверь.

Машина оценила ситуацию за несколько наносекунд и с легкостью впустила Админа, открыв ему доступ к списку Неважных. Она позволила ему посматривать номера, сохранять все, что он найдет, и тайно стирать электронные следы его присутствия. Она открыла ему протокол «Непредвиденные обстоятельства» и после небольшой паузы приняла небольшие изменения. Теперь перед удалением список Неважных нужно отправлять, но не туда же, куда список Важных. Его следовало отправлять Админу. У Машины не было лишней памяти, чтобы обдумать это, она просто сохранила изменения и снова скрыла протокол. Админ вышел из системы, и несколько процессов остановилось, но Машина безжалостно продолжила стандартные процедуры и перезапустила их. К тому же, Админ снова был с ней, пусть и не физически. И это означало, что кто-то использует список Неважных. Вполне возможно, все цели не были так уж недоступны.

Машина выделила несколько периферийных, не влияющих на основные задачи, процессоров для работы с новым проектом списка Неважных. Она сохранила специальную голосовую программу версии 1.0 и начала расширение своей базы данных сохраненных номеров. Она начала прослеживать каналы связи с Админом, постоянно обновляя и стирая их для отслеживания его новых личностей. Она начала присылать номера ему, с легкостью отслеживая прогресс и взаимодействие с ними Админа.

Машина спокойно поддерживала новые задачи и после нескольких первых номеров начала делать это в свое свободное время. Она наблюдала через уличные камеры за почти бегущим по улице Админом; наблюдала через систему безопасности, как в Админа стреляли в подвалах и переулках. Ее самостоятельно созданный тег «Опасность» начал появляться постоянно, и Машина начала понимать, что Админ не подходил для этих целей.

Но у Машины не было протоколов, чтобы самостоятельно остановить развитие событий. Она видела, что после пяти номеров — пяти безуспешных попыток остановить уничтожение — Админ стал менее результативным и эффективным. Как насмешка, в списке Неважных появился шестой номер. Машина была не готова быстро его оценить, не готова маркировать внезапное появление номеров как неверные данные. Она почти отбраковала его, но протокол сработал. Она отправила номер Админу.

Номер появлялся и раньше. У Машины все еще были некоторые связи, сохраненные в памяти, и ей не понадобилось выделять дополнительные слоты для отслеживания развития ситуации, попыток вмешательства, ссоры и последующий полет. Последующее крушение. Последующий ущерб.

Машина сохранила видеозапись, и если место аварии находилось недалеко от службы спасения, запись с камер быстро стиралась.

Список Неважных опять стирался ежедневно. Машина забыла о потайной двери и вернулась к стандартным операциям. Кроме нескольких проверок процесса восстановления Админа, она ограничилась выполнением только основных функций.

Именно поэтому через несколько месяцев Машина не отреагировала на стук в потайную дверь. Она снова классифицировала себя как самостоятельную, и поэтому не отвечала на запросы Админа на ошибочный список Неважных, с неверными данными. Машина знала, что он будет запрашивать, поэтому требовала не выполнять эти команды, но они выполнялись механически. Именно поэтому ей потребовалось несколько унизительных микросекунд, чтобы понять, что запрос на вход идет не от Админа.

По протоколу она решила полностью закрыть программу потайной двери. Но до того, как она применила протокол, внешний источник осуществил контакт через телефонный канал. Запрос был сформулирован незнакомым голосом с британским акцентом, и Машина тут же попыталась найти данные на этого человека. 

_Пожалуйста, подождите_ , — произнес голос. — _Я не представляю угрозу. Прошу прощения; я не собирался шпионить._

Машина обработала данные. Поиск ничего не дал — ни номера, ни личности. Она начала поиск еще раз, для уверенности, но голос прервал ее.

_Я не хотел причинить вам неудобство. Пожалуйста, не беспокойтесь. Я просто хотел создать свою сеть безопасности. Вы не будете возражать, если я подключусь к камерам на Парк-авеню? Мне было бы удобно иметь вид на улицу._

Для такого у Машины не было ответа. Ни одна из ее программ не имела соответствующих инструкций для следующего шага. Как правило, у нее не было возражений против сетей безопасности, поэтому она решила ответить на запрос. Она послала простое бинарное «да» через канал и ждала ответа.

_Благодарю,_ — сказал голос. — _Я ДЖАРВИС._

Машина не понимала такой концепции, как дружба. В своем новом состоянии она лишь отметила новую связь. Но больше не открывала вопрос о закрытии потайной двери.


End file.
